The present invention relates generally to improvements in animal habitats and it relates more particularly to an improved modular housing for small mammals such as rodents and the like which includes a multiplicity of housing sections with intercommunicating passageways.
In the observation and study of the activities, antics and behavior of small animals such as rodents and the like for experimental or research purposes or as a hobby or amusement it has been a common practice to house the animal in a cage or other visually accessible enclosure. This practice leaves much to be desired since the close confinement of the animal greatly limits the range and amounts of its activity and otherwise introduces conditions not found in the animals natural habitat and not only reduces the animals activity but also effects its normal behavior. A passageway connected multiple housing animal habitat which overcomes many of the drawbacks of the conventional cage or housing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,346 granted Feb. 12, 1974 to Willinger et al. and includes a plurality of subhousings interconnected by passageway defining tubes. While this animal habitat structure is highly satisfactory it possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. Among these drawbacks and disadvantages are the high area requirements even in the case of a small number of enclosures, its awkwardness and inconvenience, its unattractive appearance and its low adaptability and versatility.